Un Año Sin Lluvia es como no verte Irvine
by Barbaby Brooks Jr
Summary: Un lemon muy fuerte en este fan fic donde Irvine comienza a exitarse como nunca,espero que les gusten,ya que habrá una continuación
1. Un Año Sin Lluvia es como no verte

**Un Año Sin Lluvia es como no verte Irvine **

**Su amada, estaba comenzando a cantar debajo de la lluvia,para ser rescatada, ella despejaba su mente en la lluvía.**

**- Un año sin lluvia, es como no verte.-'' su amada lo dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos.**

**La lluvía comenzaba a derrarmarse en ella, ya que era muy fresca el agua de la lluvía, pero a ella no le importaba mucho, le encantaba ver las nubes muy grises,y el cielo muy opaco.**

**- Woohhh,Woohhhh.-''lo dijo ella mientras cantaba.**

**- Quiero volver a verte,para calmar si sed.-'' lo decía mientras observaba la lluvía.**

**SPACE**

**Irvine la miraba muy tiernamente, pero ella no imaginaba a nadie, ni siquiera a Irvine, ella comenzaba a cantar muy tiernamente, el la vió, Irvine se había ido atrás para agarrarla de la cintura,ella todavía pensaba que estaba sola, pero esta vez cuando terminó de cantar, había sentido unos brazos en la cintura de ella.**

**- Un año sin lloveeeeeer Oooooooooooooooooooooh Oooohhh (Woooaaaahhh)**

**But a day without you is like a year without**

**raiiiiiin (oooohh)**

**Woooooooah.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooh Oooohhh (Woooaaaahhh).-''lo dijo ella mientras terminaba de cantar.**

**Una voz le habló detrás de su espalda.**

**- Cantas muy hermoso.-'' lo dijo Irvine mientras sus brazos estaba en la cintura de ella.**

**Los dos estaban muy mojados, ya que les encantaba jugar con la lluvía, ella voltió a verlo.**

**- No te había sentido, ¿desde cuanto tiempo llegastes?.-'' lo dijo su amada mientras lo miraba muy tiernamente.**

**- Hace un buen rato jiji, te había escuchado cantando.-''lo dijo el mercenario mientras depositaba sus besos en el cuello de ella.**

**Ellos se habían quedado así un buen tiempo, pero la lluvía era inmensa, los mojaba cuando uno se baña, estaban tan mojados que eso no les importaba.**

**SPACE**

**Ya era noche en las ruinas del Planeta Zi,y aún seguía lloviendo, en ese entonces el mercenario le robó un beso a su amada, hasta que ella porfín lo miraba muy coqueto,depositó sus brazos en el cuello de Irvine,y esta vez,lo comenzó a besar, comenzaba a sonar una canción en el fondo de la escena.**

**- A day without is like a year without rain.**

**I need you by my side,**

**Don't know how i'll survive**

**But a day without you is like a year without**

**raiiiiiin (oooohh)**

**Woooooooah. -**

**- A day without is like a year without rain.**

**I need you by my side,**

**Don't know how i'll survive**

**But a day without you is like a year without**

**raiiiiiin (oooohh)**

**Woooooooah.-**

**SPACE**

**Finalmente los dos comenzaron a besarse con mucha pasíon,el hombre depositaba sus manos en la cintura de ella,mientras se volteaba para sentir el sonido de su corazón, ella ya había arecostado su cabeza en el pecho del mercenario.**

**Irvine y su amada comenzaron a jugar a mojarse en la lluvía como un par de niños pequeños,ya que una pareja enamorada, ella lo mojaba muy tiernamente.**

**- Ahora me toca besarte.-''lo dijo Irvine muy tierno.**

**- Y luego a mi me toca besarte.-'' ella lo dijo en forma de coqueta.**

**- ¿Qué me harás niña mala?.-'' lo dijo una voz muy ronca y delicada.**

**- No te lo diré.-'' lo dijo su amada mientras, estaba depositada en el cuello de él.**

**Los dos comenzaron a acariciarle sus narices muy romántico y juguetones, luego de besarse se dieron un beso de lengua a lengua, su amada tenía cerrado los ojos mientras sentía el nectár delicioso de Irvine.**

**SPACE**

**Ella comenzaba a besarle el cuello,en forma Érotica, pero Irvine comenzaba a sentir un gran cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo.**

**- Toma esta rosa amor mío.-'' lo dijo Irvine mientras llevaba la rosa a los labios de su amada.**

**- Gracias esta muy hermosa.-'' lo dijo su amada mientras le sonreía.**

**- Pero, tú eres la mas,mas,mas hermosa.-''lo dijo Irvine muy tierno hacia a ella, y comenzaba a besarla en su frente.**

**- Me gusta jugar contigo a la lluvia, y lo lindo, esque me encanta estar contigo.-'' lo dijo una voz muy dulce mientras lo observaba.**

**- A mi también me gusta jugar contigo preciosa.-'' lo dijo Irvine mientras la cargaba entre sus brazos.**

**- Irvine, que me haces.-'' lo dijo su amada mientras lo veía y se sonrojaba.**

**- Te llevaré a nuestra mansión, tu lo mereces,eres una reina.-''lo dijo Irvine mientras la contemplaba.**

**El hombre la acariciaba con su cabeza a su amada,con gesto muy bondadoso, ella se sonrojaba, pero una voz no la dejaba en paz,y era su pensamiento.**

**- Vez, Irvine te adora mucho, te quiere, incluso él quiere que seas su esposa.-'' lo pensaba en voz alta.**

**- Pues si,yo también lo amo.-''lo dijo ella mientras platicaba en voz baja con su personalidad.**

**La voz ronca del hombre interrumpió la escena donde Anita y su personalidad hablaban.**

**- Mi vida, yo quiero hacerte muy feliz a mi lado.-''lo dijo Irvine muy alegre.**

**Pero esta vez, Anita se sonrojó demasiado,y no sabía nada que hacer.**

**-Yo también quiero ser muy feliz contigo.-'' lo dijo ella muy tierna.**

**SPACE**

**Tres horas después, su amada ya se había dormido, y Irvine la miraba muy indefensa y bien linda.**

**- Eh? Porfín se quedó dormida.-''lo dijo Irvine mientras lo pensaba en voz alta.**

**El hombre le robó otro beso a su amada,pero esta vez ella no lo sintió ya que estaba totalmente dormida.**

**- Te amo Anita.-'' lo dijo Irvine en voz baja para no despertarla.**

**Hasta que finalmente salieron las personalidades de Irvine en su cabeza,los dos se habían sentado en hombros diferentes.**

**- ¿Idiota que haces?.-'' lo dijo el demonio de Irvine.**

**- Hazla muy feliz compadre.-'' lo dijo el ángel de Irvine**

**- Oigan,porque salieron, estoy con una chica muy linda.-'' lo dijo Irvine muy gruñon.**

**- No la despierten ok!.-'' lo dijo Irvine muy serio.**

**Los dos lados de Irvine ya se habían ido,y así que finalmente dejó a Irvine muy tranquilo y sastifecho, Pero esta vez, su amada ya había despertado de nuevo.**

**-¿A dónde estoy? ¿A donde voy?.-'' lo dijo ella muy confusa.**

**- Porfin te despertastes amor mío.-''lo dijo Irvine muy cariñoso.**

**- ¿Irvine?.-'' lo dijo mientras ella se quedaba muy dudosa.**

**- Si cielo.-'' lo dijo el caza recompensas muy inseguro.**

**- Tengo miedo sabes amor.-'' lo dijo ella muy triste.**

**- Porque mi amor.-'' lo dijo el mercenario mientras la acercaba más hacia a él.**

**- No lo sé, esque tuve una pesadilla muy extraña,al menos fue un sueño.-''lo dijo ella muy insegura.**

**SPACE**

**Ya eran la 1:30 am, y Irvine aún la cargaba entre sus brazos, hasta que todo estaba muy oscuro , no se podía ver nada,y a esto su amada la atormentó.**

**- Irvine amor,tengo mucho miedo.-'' lo dijo su amada muy asustada.**

**- No te preocupes amor, estoy aquí contigo y nada te va a pasar.-'' lo dijo Irvine mientras le sonreía.**

**Pero esta vez, Irvine ya comenzaba a sentirse muy extraño, y había escuchado unos gritos espantosos, y en ese entonces el mercenario se sentía asustado pero no lo había demostrado delante de su amada, porque si lo demostraría delante de ella,sería un ridiculo.**

**- No,mejor no.-''lo dijo Irvine mientras lo pensaba en voz alta.**

**- Mejor me la llevo a nuestra casa, ademas ya es bien noche y muy peligroso para ella, a mi no.-'' lo dijo el cazarecompensas la miraba y pensaba en voz alta.**

**- Mi vida?.-''lo dijo Irvine**

**- Si cariño?.-'' lo dijo su amada mientras le sonreía.**

**- Mi amor, es muy noche,y aquí en las ruinas es muy peligroso,ya sabes.-''lo dijo el caza recompensas muy gruñon.**

**- Oki cariño,como tu lo digas.-'' lo dijo su amada muy insegura.**

**- Sabes no quiero que nadie te haga daño,si lo fuese se arrepentirá de haber nacido.-'' lo dijo Irvine muy serio.**

**- Ohhh amor,gracias por preocuparte por mi.-''lo dijo su amada mientras le sonreía.**

**SPACE**

**Un Zoid extraño comenzaba a atacar a la pareja,y su amada preguntó de donde venía ese ataque. **

**- Irvine amor, de donde vino ese ataque.-''lo dijo su amada muy preocupada**

**- No se amor, pero creo que hay alguien que nos estan atacando, vamonos.-'' lo dijo el mercenario mientras corría tratando de no botar a su amada.**

**El hombre ya había llegado a su Zoid, él se subío junto con su amada, el mercenario la depositó y le puso un cinturón de seguridad, mientras el se sentaba y cerraba la cabina de su Comando Wolf.**

**- Maldito,sal de ahí, que quieres de nosotros.-''lo dijo Irvine a gritos y muy molesto.**

**- No quiero nada, solo quiero a la chica que esta detrás tuyo.-''lo dijo el hombre muy perverso.**

**- Eres un estúpido, jamás te la daré.-'' lo dijo el mercenario muy serio.**

**- Que te parece, el que gana esta batalla se lleva a la mujer.-'' lo dijo el desconocido muy decidido.**

**- Esta bien.-'' lo dijo Irvine muy serio.**

**- Amor, te volvistes loco, porque quieres pelear solo por mi, no quiero lastimarte,no quiero hacerte daño.-'' lo dijo su amada mientras se levantaba de su silla y abrazaba a su adorado caza recompensas,y esta comenzaba a llorar.**

**- Mi vida, descuida no voy a perder, confia en mi.-'' lo dijo Irvine mientras le acariciaba la mano a su amada.**

**- Oki confío en ti.-''lo dijo su amada mientras se volvía a sentar muy insegura.**

**SPACE**

**Irvine y el desconocido comenzaba ya la batalla,pero a esto le molestaba su amada, ya que ella comenzaba a sentirse mal, pero su espirítu salío y abrazó a Irvine, una dulce voz recorrío hacía los oídos de él**

**- Amor,te apoyo, sé que ganarás en esta batalla.-''lo dijo su amada.**

**- Si amor, te prometo ganar como te lo prometí.-''lo dijo Irvine.**

**Irvine ya estaba comenzando a destruir al enemigo,gracias a su amada ya que le daba mucha fuerzas, pero esta vez lo logró.**

**- Felicidades Irvine, ganastes.-'' lo dijo el desconocido muy orgulloso.**

**Ya era las 3:30 am, Irvine ya se había ido a su casa, esta vez su amada lo llenaba a besos,y esos besos que su amada lo depositaba en la mejilla de Irvine lo hacían sentir muy tranquilo y sastifecho.**

**El hombre ya había llegado a su mansión, y saltó sobre su Zoid junto con su amada,claro que ella dormía,así que la tomo entre sus brazos, él entró a su casa, subió las escaleras,y abrió su habitación, depositó a su mujer en la cama con delicadeza de no despertarla, Irvine ya se sentía muy cansado pero esta vez el encendió la luz de su habitación para cambiarse,mientras su amada descanzaba,directamente se fue a la cama a acompañarla, el la agarró de los brazos y se la acercó más hacía su pecho, tratando de no despertarla.**

**Irvine la abrazaba muy fuerte de la cintura,mientras sentía una mano de ella en el pecho,y en ese entonces él se pusó muy rojo, la acaricaba el cabello, la comenzaba a besarla en el cuello y esta vez el mercenario sentía su respiración.**

**El hombre agarraba el edredón, para que se abrigará junto con ella, la vista del hombre no dejaba de verla como dormía,parecía una princesa.**

**Y la noche pasaba y pasaba,finalmente Irvine se quedó dormido y ya comenzaba a amanecer,y a salir el sol, ya era las 10:30 am pasada, pero ella comenzaba a abrir los ojos por los rayos del sol**

**Irvine seguía dormido, pero ella ya se había despierto**

**- ¿ A donde estoy, me quede dormida, y como llegue aquí.-''lo dijo ella mientras pensaba en voz alta.**

**- Pero si es la habitación de Irvine.-''se quedó muy sorprendida.**

**Su amada se voltió para ver a su esposo dormido,y en eso ella depositó sus besos en la boca de Irvine,y finalmente poco a poco se fue despertando.**

**- Buen día amor mío-.'' lo dijo Irvine mientras la contemplaba.**

**- Buenos días amor.-''lo dijo su amada princesa mientras le sonreía.**

**- Mi cielo, ayer me dejastes preocupado por tu reacción.-''lo dijo un Irvine tanto confundido.**

**- ¿Porque Irvine amor?.-'' lo dijo mientras lo miraba mas cerca.**

**- Niña,tu reacción niña.-''lo dijo Irvine mientras con un dedo le acariciaba la nariz.**

**Su amada comenzaba a acariciar su cabello,mientras Irvine comenzaba a pensar en cosas pervertidas.**

**- ¿Irvine amor,porque me miras de esa forma?.-''ella lo dijo muy sonrojada.**

**- Eh?¿ mirandote de esa forma?.-'' Irvine se quedó muy rojo.**

**- Irvine amor,serías tan amable de quitarme el sostén .-''lo dijo ella.**

**- Claro amor mío.-''lo dijo Irvine mientras la miraba.**

**Y esta vez,Irvine agachaba su cabeza y con sus propios dientes le comenzaba a quitar su sostén, el sostén había caído en el edredón.**

**- Al fin me siento bien comoda.-'' lo dijo ella mientras cerraba sus ojos.**

**Irvine no dejaba de ver esos pechos de su amada, así que se puso muy colorido y comenzaba a salirse la baba de su boca.**

**- Amor,Irvine amor te ocurre algo.-'' lo dijo su amada mientras lo miraba actuando muy raro.**

**- Si? amor.-'' lo dijo Irvine mientras la miraba con dulzura.**

**- Irvine amor,eres un pervertido.-''lo dijo su amada mientras se tapaba sus pechos con el edredón, pero esta vez ella cayó en el pecho de él, y cada vez ponía mas cerca sus pechos hacia a él, lo mas probable, que se le habían puesto muy erectos los pezones de ella, sus pezones saltaban para arriba y para abajo mientras estaba arecostada de Irvine.**

**A esto, Irvine lo exitó muchisimo, hasta que él la asustó.**

**- Mi vida, hoy te van a venderte.-'' lo dijo Irvine muy serio.**

**- Noooo, no quiero!.-'' lo dijo su amada muy asustada mientras saltaba y se abrazaba del cuello de Irvine.**

**- Jajaja, amor mío eso es mentira, nadie te va a vender.-''lo dijo Irvine muy gracioso,mientras comenzaba a acariciarle el culo a ella.**

**SPACE**

**Tres horas después Irvine contemplaba la figura de su amada, él la agarraba y no la dejaba de besarla, pero esta vez el le comenzaba a chuparle los pechos a ella, su amada comenzaba a calentarse,y había visto que sus pezones se habían puesto muy erectos,no sabía que hacer, pero esta vez ella comenzaba a atacar a Irvine a besos muy violentos, el cazarecompensas ya comenzaba a sentirse muy caliente por los besos de su amada**

**- Mi cielo, quiero decirte algo, pero no te asustarás.-''lo dijo Irvine muy sonrojado.**

**- ¿Qué es amor?.-'' lo dijo su amada muy sorprendida.**

**- Mi miembro es muy grande,y esta muy erecto, siempre esta así solo por estar contigo.-'' lo dijo un Irvine muy pervertido y rojo.**

**- Digo es enorme y no creo que te lo llevarías a tu linda boquita.-''lo dijo Irvine muy caliente.**

**- ¿Quieres verlo?.-'' lo dijo Irvine un tanto muy sonrojado.**

**Irvine comienza a quitarse el pantalón delante de su amada y así sentado en la cama con ella.**

**- Este es mi miembro amor mío.-''Irvine se sonrojaba mucho.**

**- Amor,tu miembro es enorme.-''lo dijo su amada mientras se lo apretaba muy rico.**

**- Ahhhhh, grrrrr.-'' lo dijo Irvine mientras comenzaba a gritar.**

**Esta vez su amada, comenzaba a lamerselo muy rico, a esto lo calentaba más, digamos lo prendía en llamas.**

**Lo ven?¿ ^_^ es un fan fic muy Lemon de Irvine con su amada jiji, espero que les hayan gustado,y no crean que aquí no ha terminado, haré la continuación,ya que mi cerebro ya no tiene ideas para continuar con este fan fic, u.u ah por cierto casi se me olvida el próximo fan fic será: Quiero hacerte totalmente mía.**

**O pueden comunicarse conmigo a: shigure**


	2. Quiero hacerte totalmente mía

**Un Año Sin Lluvia es como no verte Irvine **

**Su amada, estaba comenzando a cantar debajo de la lluvia,para ser rescatada, ella despejaba su mente en la lluvía.**

**- Un año sin lluvia, es como no verte.-'' su amada lo dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos.**

**La lluvía comenzaba a derrarmarse en ella, ya que era muy fresca el agua de la lluvía, pero a ella no le importaba mucho, le encantaba ver las nubes muy grises,y el cielo muy opaco.**

**- Woohhh,Woohhhh.-''lo dijo ella mientras cantaba.**

**- Quiero volver a verte,para calmar si sed.-'' lo decía mientras observaba la lluvía.**

**SPACE**

**Irvine la miraba muy tiernamente, pero ella no imaginaba a nadie, ni siquiera a Irvine, ella comenzaba a cantar muy tiernamente, el la vió, Irvine se había ido atrás para agarrarla de la cintura,ella todavía pensaba que estaba sola, pero esta vez cuando terminó de cantar, había sentido unos brazos en la cintura de ella.**

**- Un año sin lloveeeeeer Oooooooooooooooooooooh Oooohhh (Woooaaaahhh)**

**But a day without you is like a year without**

**raiiiiiin (oooohh)**

**Woooooooah.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooh Oooohhh (Woooaaaahhh).-''lo dijo ella mientras terminaba de cantar.**

**Una voz le habló detrás de su espalda.**

**- Cantas muy hermoso.-'' lo dijo Irvine mientras sus brazos estaba en la cintura de ella.**

**Los dos estaban muy mojados, ya que les encantaba jugar con la lluvía, ella voltió a verlo.**

**- No te había sentido, ¿desde cuanto tiempo llegastes?.-'' lo dijo su amada mientras lo miraba muy tiernamente.**

**- Hace un buen rato jiji, te había escuchado cantando.-''lo dijo el mercenario mientras depositaba sus besos en el cuello de ella.**

**Ellos se habían quedado así un buen tiempo, pero la lluvía era inmensa, los mojaba cuando uno se baña, estaban tan mojados que eso no les importaba.**

**SPACE**

**Ya era noche en las ruinas del Planeta Zi,y aún seguía lloviendo, en ese entonces el mercenario le robó un beso a su amada, hasta que ella porfín lo miraba muy coqueto,depositó sus brazos en el cuello de Irvine,y esta vez,lo comenzó a besar, comenzaba a sonar una canción en el fondo de la escena.**

**- A day without is like a year without rain.**

**I need you by my side,**

**Don't know how i'll survive**

**But a day without you is like a year without**

**raiiiiiin (oooohh)**

**Woooooooah. -**

**- A day without is like a year without rain.**

**I need you by my side,**

**Don't know how i'll survive**

**But a day without you is like a year without**

**raiiiiiin (oooohh)**

**Woooooooah.-**

**SPACE**

**Finalmente los dos comenzaron a besarse con mucha pasíon,el hombre depositaba sus manos en la cintura de ella,mientras se volteaba para sentir el sonido de su corazón, ella ya había arecostado su cabeza en el pecho del mercenario.**

**Irvine y su amada comenzaron a jugar a mojarse en la lluvía como un par de niños pequeños,ya que una pareja enamorada, ella lo mojaba muy tiernamente.**

**- Ahora me toca besarte.-''lo dijo Irvine muy tierno.**

**- Y luego a mi me toca besarte.-'' ella lo dijo en forma de coqueta.**

**- ¿Qué me harás niña mala?.-'' lo dijo una voz muy ronca y delicada.**

**- No te lo diré.-'' lo dijo su amada mientras, estaba depositada en el cuello de él.**

**Los dos comenzaron a acariciarle sus narices muy romántico y juguetones, luego de besarse se dieron un beso de lengua a lengua, su amada tenía cerrado los ojos mientras sentía el nectár delicioso de Irvine.**

**SPACE**

**Ella comenzaba a besarle el cuello,en forma Érotica, pero Irvine comenzaba a sentir un gran cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo.**

**- Toma esta rosa amor mío.-'' lo dijo Irvine mientras llevaba la rosa a los labios de su amada.**

**- Gracias esta muy hermosa.-'' lo dijo su amada mientras le sonreía.**

**- Pero, tú eres la mas,mas,mas hermosa.-''lo dijo Irvine muy tierno hacia a ella, y comenzaba a besarla en su frente.**

**- Me gusta jugar contigo a la lluvia, y lo lindo, esque me encanta estar contigo.-'' lo dijo una voz muy dulce mientras lo observaba.**

**- A mi también me gusta jugar contigo preciosa.-'' lo dijo Irvine mientras la cargaba entre sus brazos.**

**- Irvine, que me haces.-'' lo dijo su amada mientras lo veía y se sonrojaba.**

**- Te llevaré a nuestra mansión, tu lo mereces,eres una reina.-''lo dijo Irvine mientras la contemplaba.**

**El hombre la acariciaba con su cabeza a su amada,con gesto muy bondadoso, ella se sonrojaba, pero una voz no la dejaba en paz,y era su pensamiento.**

**- Vez, Irvine te adora mucho, te quiere, incluso él quiere que seas su esposa.-'' lo pensaba en voz alta.**

**- Pues si,yo también lo amo.-''lo dijo ella mientras platicaba en voz baja con su personalidad.**

**La voz ronca del hombre interrumpió la escena donde Anita y su personalidad hablaban.**

**- Mi vida, yo quiero hacerte muy feliz a mi lado.-''lo dijo Irvine muy alegre.**

**Pero esta vez, Anita se sonrojó demasiado,y no sabía nada que hacer.**

**-Yo también quiero ser muy feliz contigo.-'' lo dijo ella muy tierna.**

**SPACE**

**Tres horas después, su amada ya se había dormido, y Irvine la miraba muy indefensa y bien linda.**

**- Eh? Porfín se quedó dormida.-''lo dijo Irvine mientras lo pensaba en voz alta.**

**El hombre le robó otro beso a su amada,pero esta vez ella no lo sintió ya que estaba totalmente dormida.**

**- Te amo Anita.-'' lo dijo Irvine en voz baja para no despertarla.**

**Hasta que finalmente salieron las personalidades de Irvine en su cabeza,los dos se habían sentado en hombros diferentes.**

**- ¿Idiota que haces?.-'' lo dijo el demonio de Irvine.**

**- Hazla muy feliz compadre.-'' lo dijo el ángel de Irvine**

**- Oigan,porque salieron, estoy con una chica muy linda.-'' lo dijo Irvine muy gruñon.**

**- No la despierten ok!.-'' lo dijo Irvine muy serio.**

**Los dos lados de Irvine ya se habían ido,y así que finalmente dejó a Irvine muy tranquilo y sastifecho, Pero esta vez, su amada ya había despertado de nuevo.**

**-¿A dónde estoy? ¿A donde voy?.-'' lo dijo ella muy confusa.**

**- Porfin te despertastes amor mío.-''lo dijo Irvine muy cariñoso.**

**- ¿Irvine?.-'' lo dijo mientras ella se quedaba muy dudosa.**

**- Si cielo.-'' lo dijo el caza recompensas muy inseguro.**

**- Tengo miedo sabes amor.-'' lo dijo ella muy triste.**

**- Porque mi amor.-'' lo dijo el mercenario mientras la acercaba más hacia a él.**

**- No lo sé, esque tuve una pesadilla muy extraña,al menos fue un sueño.-''lo dijo ella muy insegura.**

**SPACE**

**Ya eran la 1:30 am, y Irvine aún la cargaba entre sus brazos, hasta que todo estaba muy oscuro , no se podía ver nada,y a esto su amada la atormentó.**

**- Irvine amor,tengo mucho miedo.-'' lo dijo su amada muy asustada.**

**- No te preocupes amor, estoy aquí contigo y nada te va a pasar.-'' lo dijo Irvine mientras le sonreía.**

**Pero esta vez, Irvine ya comenzaba a sentirse muy extraño, y había escuchado unos gritos espantosos, y en ese entonces el mercenario se sentía asustado pero no lo había demostrado delante de su amada, porque si lo demostraría delante de ella,sería un ridiculo.**

**- No,mejor no.-''lo dijo Irvine mientras lo pensaba en voz alta.**

**- Mejor me la llevo a nuestra casa, ademas ya es bien noche y muy peligroso para ella, a mi no.-'' lo dijo el cazarecompensas la miraba y pensaba en voz alta.**

**- Mi vida?.-''lo dijo Irvine**

**- Si cariño?.-'' lo dijo su amada mientras le sonreía.**

**- Mi amor, es muy noche,y aquí en las ruinas es muy peligroso,ya sabes.-''lo dijo el caza recompensas muy gruñon.**

**- Oki cariño,como tu lo digas.-'' lo dijo su amada muy insegura.**

**- Sabes no quiero que nadie te haga daño,si lo fuese se arrepentirá de haber nacido.-'' lo dijo Irvine muy serio.**

**- Ohhh amor,gracias por preocuparte por mi.-''lo dijo su amada mientras le sonreía.**

**SPACE**

**Un Zoid extraño comenzaba a atacar a la pareja,y su amada preguntó de donde venía ese ataque. **

**- Irvine amor, de donde vino ese ataque.-''lo dijo su amada muy preocupada**

**- No se amor, pero creo que hay alguien que nos estan atacando, vamonos.-'' lo dijo el mercenario mientras corría tratando de no botar a su amada.**

**El hombre ya había llegado a su Zoid, él se subío junto con su amada, el mercenario la depositó y le puso un cinturón de seguridad, mientras el se sentaba y cerraba la cabina de su Comando Wolf.**

**- Maldito,sal de ahí, que quieres de nosotros.-''lo dijo Irvine a gritos y muy molesto.**

**- No quiero nada, solo quiero a la chica que esta detrás tuyo.-''lo dijo el hombre muy perverso.**

**- Eres un estúpido, jamás te la daré.-'' lo dijo el mercenario muy serio.**

**- Que te parece, el que gana esta batalla se lleva a la mujer.-'' lo dijo el desconocido muy decidido.**

**- Esta bien.-'' lo dijo Irvine muy serio.**

**- Amor, te volvistes loco, porque quieres pelear solo por mi, no quiero lastimarte,no quiero hacerte daño.-'' lo dijo su amada mientras se levantaba de su silla y abrazaba a su adorado caza recompensas,y esta comenzaba a llorar.**

**- Mi vida, descuida no voy a perder, confia en mi.-'' lo dijo Irvine mientras le acariciaba la mano a su amada.**

**- Oki confío en ti.-''lo dijo su amada mientras se volvía a sentar muy insegura.**

**SPACE**

**Irvine y el desconocido comenzaba ya la batalla,pero a esto le molestaba su amada, ya que ella comenzaba a sentirse mal, pero su espirítu salío y abrazó a Irvine, una dulce voz recorrío hacía los oídos de él**

**- Amor,te apoyo, sé que ganarás en esta batalla.-''lo dijo su amada.**

**- Si amor, te prometo ganar como te lo prometí.-''lo dijo Irvine.**

**Irvine ya estaba comenzando a destruir al enemigo,gracias a su amada ya que le daba mucha fuerzas, pero esta vez lo logró.**

**- Felicidades Irvine, ganastes.-'' lo dijo el desconocido muy orgulloso.**

**Ya era las 3:30 am, Irvine ya se había ido a su casa, esta vez su amada lo llenaba a besos,y esos besos que su amada lo depositaba en la mejilla de Irvine lo hacían sentir muy tranquilo y sastifecho.**

**El hombre ya había llegado a su mansión, y saltó sobre su Zoid junto con su amada,claro que ella dormía,así que la tomo entre sus brazos, él entró a su casa, subió las escaleras,y abrió su habitación, depositó a su mujer en la cama con delicadeza de no despertarla, Irvine ya se sentía muy cansado pero esta vez el encendió la luz de su habitación para cambiarse,mientras su amada descanzaba,directamente se fue a la cama a acompañarla, el la agarró de los brazos y se la acercó más hacía su pecho, tratando de no despertarla.**

**Irvine la abrazaba muy fuerte de la cintura,mientras sentía una mano de ella en el pecho,y en ese entonces él se pusó muy rojo, la acaricaba el cabello, la comenzaba a besarla en el cuello y esta vez el mercenario sentía su respiración.**

**El hombre agarraba el edredón, para que se abrigará junto con ella, la vista del hombre no dejaba de verla como dormía,parecía una princesa.**

**Y la noche pasaba y pasaba,finalmente Irvine se quedó dormido y ya comenzaba a amanecer,y a salir el sol, ya era las 10:30 am pasada, pero ella comenzaba a abrir los ojos por los rayos del sol**

**Irvine seguía dormido, pero ella ya se había despierto**

**- ¿ A donde estoy, me quede dormida, y como llegue aquí.-''lo dijo ella mientras pensaba en voz alta.**

**- Pero si es la habitación de Irvine.-''se quedó muy sorprendida.**

**Su amada se voltió para ver a su esposo dormido,y en eso ella depositó sus besos en la boca de Irvine,y finalmente poco a poco se fue despertando.**

**- Buen día amor mío-.'' lo dijo Irvine mientras la contemplaba.**

**- Buenos días amor.-''lo dijo su amada princesa mientras le sonreía.**

**- Mi cielo, ayer me dejastes preocupado por tu reacción.-''lo dijo un Irvine tanto confundido.**

**- ¿Porque Irvine amor?.-'' lo dijo mientras lo miraba mas cerca.**

**- Niña,tu reacción niña.-''lo dijo Irvine mientras con un dedo le acariciaba la nariz.**

**Su amada comenzaba a acariciar su cabello,mientras Irvine comenzaba a pensar en cosas pervertidas.**

**- ¿Irvine amor,porque me miras de esa forma?.-''ella lo dijo muy sonrojada.**

**- Eh?¿ mirandote de esa forma?.-'' Irvine se quedó muy rojo.**

**- Irvine amor,serías tan amable de quitarme el sostén .-''lo dijo ella.**

**- Claro amor mío.-''lo dijo Irvine mientras la miraba.**

**Y esta vez,Irvine agachaba su cabeza y con sus propios dientes le comenzaba a quitar su sostén, el sostén había caído en el edredón.**

**- Al fin me siento bien comoda.-'' lo dijo ella mientras cerraba sus ojos.**

**Irvine no dejaba de ver esos pechos de su amada, así que se puso muy colorido y comenzaba a salirse la baba de su boca.**

**- Amor,Irvine amor te ocurre algo.-'' lo dijo su amada mientras lo miraba actuando muy raro.**

**- Si? amor.-'' lo dijo Irvine mientras la miraba con dulzura.**

**- Irvine amor,eres un pervertido.-''lo dijo su amada mientras se tapaba sus pechos con el edredón, pero esta vez ella cayó en el pecho de él, y cada vez ponía mas cerca sus pechos hacia a él, lo mas probable, que se le habían puesto muy erectos los pezones de ella, sus pezones saltaban para arriba y para abajo mientras estaba arecostada de Irvine.**

**A esto, Irvine lo exitó muchisimo, hasta que él la asustó.**

**- Mi vida, hoy te van a venderte.-'' lo dijo Irvine muy serio.**

**- Noooo, no quiero!.-'' lo dijo su amada muy asustada mientras saltaba y se abrazaba del cuello de Irvine.**

**- Jajaja, amor mío eso es mentira, nadie te va a vender.-''lo dijo Irvine muy gracioso,mientras comenzaba a acariciarle el culo a ella.**

**SPACE**

**Tres horas después Irvine contemplaba la figura de su amada, él la agarraba y no la dejaba de besarla, pero esta vez el le comenzaba a chuparle los pechos a ella, su amada comenzaba a calentarse,y había visto que sus pezones se habían puesto muy erectos,no sabía que hacer, pero esta vez ella comenzaba a atacar a Irvine a besos muy violentos, el cazarecompensas ya comenzaba a sentirse muy caliente por los besos de su amada**

**- Mi cielo, quiero decirte algo, pero no te asustarás.-''lo dijo Irvine muy sonrojado.**

**- ¿Qué es amor?.-'' lo dijo su amada muy sorprendida.**

**- Mi miembro es muy grande,y esta muy erecto, siempre esta así solo por estar contigo.-'' lo dijo un Irvine muy pervertido y rojo.**

**- Digo es enorme y no creo que te lo llevarías a tu linda boquita.-''lo dijo Irvine muy caliente.**

**- ¿Quieres verlo?.-'' lo dijo Irvine un tanto muy sonrojado.**

**Irvine comienza a quitarse el pantalón delante de su amada y así sentado en la cama con ella.**

**- Este es mi miembro amor mío.-''Irvine se sonrojaba mucho.**

**- Amor,tu miembro es enorme.-''lo dijo su amada mientras se lo apretaba muy rico.**

**- Ahhhhh, grrrrr.-'' lo dijo Irvine mientras comenzaba a gritar.**

**Esta vez su amada, comenzaba a lamerselo muy rico, a esto lo calentaba más, digamos lo prendía en llamas.**

**Lo ven?¿ ^_^ es un fan fic muy Lemon de Irvine con su amada jiji, espero que les hayan gustado,y no crean que aquí no ha terminado, haré la continuación,ya que mi cerebro ya no tiene ideas para continuar con este fan fic, u.u ah por cierto casi se me olvida el próximo fan fic será: Quiero hacerte totalmente mía.**

**O pueden comunicarse conmigo a: shigure**


End file.
